1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to the field of electrical components that are part of larger electromechanical assemblies, and in particular it relates to such a component having an enclosure that protects it during the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components, such as relays, that are used in larger electromechanical assemblies, such as in automobiles, are widely known. It is common to package such components to make them easier to assemble and to protect them during manufacture. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,908 issued on an invention of Robert F. Weaver. In this disclosure the component is packaged in an enclosure comprising a cup-shaped cover and a plate which are snapped together. When such components are to be mounted on a circuit board with other components, during the manufacturing process the circuit board may be dipped several times in liquids, such as flux, solder, or a conformal coating. In such instances, the packages of the prior art may permit fluid to leak through small gaps between the plate and cover or about electrical terminals that protrude from the enclosure. Further, the conformal coating will seal all gaps and openings in the package when it dries, thereby preventing potentially destructive gases that may be produced during operation from being vented. It is then necessary to provide a venting means after the assembly has been accomplished.